1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof box to be mounted on an automobile as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile as a vehicle, various electronic apparatuses, such as a lamp like a headlamp or a tail lamp and a motor like a starter motor and a motor for air-conditioner, are installed.
For supplying electric power to the various apparatuses, a wiring harness is wired in the automobile. The wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires and a connector joined with ends of electric wires. The electric wire is covered wire having a conductive core and a cover covering the core. The connector has a terminal formed with a conductive sheet metal to be connected with the core and a connector housing receiving the terminal. The wiring harness is wired in the automobile so as to connect the connector to a power supply and various electronic apparatuses.
The connector of the wiring harness requires to be waterproofed. Therefore, the connector is received in a waterproof box for preventing that liquid like water penetrates into the connector. The waterproof box includes a box main body having an opening, a lid capable to be detached freely from the box main body and covering the opening when the lid is attached on the box main body, and a seal member formed into a shape substantially same as an outer edge of the opening and attached on one of the box main body and the lid for waterproofing between the box main body and the lid.
The box main body includes a plurality of side-walls structuring the opening by surrounding the opening. The side-wall is provided with a cutout formed by cutting the side-wall to be apart from an edge of the side-wall close to the opening. A grommet as a cover member for passing the electric wires of the wiring harness therethrough is mounted on the box main body. The grommet mounted on the box main body covers the cutout for waterproofing between the box main body and the wiring harness. The seal member made of an elastic material like rubber abuts on the edges of the side-walls and grommet so as to be deformed elastically for waterproofing between the box main body and the lid.
According to the waterproof box, the connector of the wiring harness, the electric wires of which are passed through the grommet, is received in the box main body and the grommet is mounted on the box main body. Thereafter, the lid, on which the seal member is fixed, is attached on the box main body. Thereby, the connector is received in the waterproof box. Thus, the waterproof box prevents the connector from penetration of liquid like water.